captain_underpants_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Underpants and the Terrifying Return of Tippy Tinkletrousers
Plot Summary The story continues where the previous book left off, with George and Harold running away from Tippy Tinkletrousers. As they are running away, the book reveals that Tippy is actually from the future, and he had disrupted the timeline. The book goes on to explain something called 'The Banana Cream Pie Paradox', meaning that going back to the past and changing something will remain its changed way in the present. Meanwhile, the story switches to the original timeline in which Tippy Tinkletrousers did not travel through time to attack George and Harold during their arrest, making George, Harold and Mr. Krupp go to jail. Meanwhile, at the Piqua State Penitentiary, Tippy (who was a prisoner since the fourth book) is tasked to build a statue of Warden Gordon Bordon Shmorden who is chief jailer of the prison, Tippy does the task but instead builds "a giant robot suit". On the day Tippy presents his robot suit to Gordon Shmorden, he reveals his work and climbs on to the suit and freezes everyone in his way (the same suit used at the very end of the eighth book). Tippy then grabs Mr. Krupp and forces him to get George and Harold. Tippy soon finds George and Harold and puts Mr. Krupp down, wanting information of Captain Underpants. George and Harold snap their fingers which makes Mr. Krupp turn into Captain Underpants. Captain Underpants gets chased, while Tippy is unsuccessfully trying to freeze him, soon he accidentally freezes his robotic legs and as a last resort, time travels from five years ago. The story switches to George and Harold as kindergarteners who have a hard school life due to the fact that Kipper (a school bully and Mr. Krupp's nephew) bullies them along with his friends. George and Harold find a way to stop Kipper, which is playing a series of pranks on Kipper which are sending silly text messages to Kipper's friends Bugg, Loogie and Finkstein, putting things like dolls and dresses and bracelets in his locker, ordering extremely spicy pizza for him and his goons, and creating "The Ghost of Wedgie Magee", which scares Kipper and his gang. Kipper and his gang are so frightened that they run out of school during a thunderstorm and a power outage in their school, right when Tippy arrives from his time traveling journey, which makes Kipper and his gang so scared that they succumb to insanity. This makes the police accuse Mr. Krupp of causing Kipper and his friends' insanity, causing him to lose his job. Tippy then time travels back to the present, thinking that kids five years ago were weird. However, as Mr. Krupp was hypnotized to become Captain Underpants when George and Harold were in the 4th grade, a paradox happens, and a universe is created where Captain Underpants never existed. Tippy arrives in the present only to find out all that remains of Earth is a flaming and devastated wasteland (caused by Dr. Diaper's Laser-Matic 2000) overrun by giant evil zombie nerds. At the end, Tippy seemingly gets squashed and killed by two zombie nerds who once were George and Harold. What is left of Tippy is a red squishy stain, which appears to be blood. The story ends as if the series is over, only to reveal that there's another book continuing the story. Comics The Adventures Of Dog Man The comic centers around an unnamed police officer whose partner is a specially trained police dog named Greg. The duo are professionals at catching criminals. One day, the cop and Greg spot a bomb, but they arrive too late to defuse it. The duo is critically injured by the bomb's explosion and are taken to the hospital. The doctor announces that Greg's body is dying and the Cop's head is dying. Fortunately, the nurse has a great idea: the surgical crew will cut off Greg's head and sow it on the Cop's body. The doctor accepts the idea and the hospital crew hold a big operation. The operation is successful and everyone calls the new dog/man hybrid "Dog Man." Dog man is the best of all cops because he catched criminals with his sensitive nose, hears crimes with his ears, and punches criminals with his fists. But Dog Man has one mortal fear: vacuum cleaners. Petey (of The Adventures of Super Diaper Baby 2) world's most evil cat and Rip Van Tinkle's former feline minion, sees Dog Man's weakness so he invents an evil vacuum robot. The vacuum robot steals all the money from the bank and Dog Man comes o stop it but the vacuum chases him. The robot chases Dog Man until he is cornered. Dog Man is certain he will die but fortunately, the vacuum robot, which is plugged in, unplugs, and shuts down. Dog Man then destroys the robot and follows the robot's cord, which leads to Petey's hideout and Dog Man arrests him. Dog Man celebrates his victory by drinking some alcohol-free wine with his fellow cops. The Curse Of Wedgie Magee The comic is about a boy called Wedgie Magee who is bullied up to the point where he can't bear it any longer. He visits a fortune teller who tells him she will concoct an anti-wedgie elixir. However, the fortune teller is short sighted and grabs a voodoo elixir. The next day, Wedgie rubs the elixir onto his trousers, turning them into a ghost. He then dies of embarresment and the trousers soon return for revenge that evening, and swallows up the bullies. Curse Signs #The victim will begin to act weird. #The victim wants to play with dollies, dresses and bracelets. #The victim gets ectoplasm (ghost juice) and spiders on their belongings. #Food like pizza is very spicy to the victim. # The victim will feel a burning sensation in the armpits. How to undo the curse The victim must undo their bad deeds and never pick on kindergarteners ever again.